1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for carrying a circuit board during component insertion and soldering, and to the mounting and soldering of components on a circuit board using a board carrier.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, circuit boards are handled individually for either hand insertion of components or automated insertion of components. A combination of hand insertion and automated insertion can be used. The boards are handled without using any carrier. Boards may be positioned in the equivalent of a carrier at particular positions, for example, at an automated insertion machine, but are removed prior to sending to a subsequent position. Assembled boards are then put into a carrier for passage through a wave soldering machine.
A board does not have to be accurately positioned in a carrier for the wave soldering, but at other positions a high level of positional accuracy is required. Direct handling of the boards themselves occurs at each insertion or other position.